Correo fanático
by FREFERNA2008
Summary: esta es una traducción de la historia "Fan Mail" de Covalent Bond. Ubicado en la temporada 2, Booth intenta enseñarle a Brennan el por que algunos fanáticos envían cartas a las personas que admiran. ¿Pero que pasa cuando un fanático en particular se pasa de la raya y amenaza a Brennan?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Bien, esta es mi primera traducción de una historia, así que cualquier error de traducción o gramatical es culpa mía.

XD

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción del fic conocido como FAN MAIL de la autora Covalent Bond, así que todos los derechos le pertenecen a ella. Todos los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son solo usados como entretenimiento

Sinopsis: Ubicado en los inicios de la temporada 2, Brennan está preocupada por la enorme cantidad de correos que los fanáticos de sus libros le mandan casi a diario, por lo que Booth intenta convencerla de que no se trata precisamente de algo malo sino de personas comunes que quieren conocer más acerca de su autora favorita o que simplemente quieren agradecerle. Pero una carta en particular sospeche que la persona que la envió no sea un fanático normal ni mucho menos inofensivo. ¿Podrán Booth y Brennan descubrir la identidad del acosador antes de que haga realidad todas las amenazas que escribió?

**FAN MAIL **

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-A veces me siento como analfabeta.

Ellos acaban de terminar una agotadora ronda de papeleo de un doble homicidio, los archivos y restos de cajas de arroz frito desperdigadas por toda la mesita a pocos pies de ellos. Su compañera se relaja desabotonando sus primeros botones de su blusa sobre sus pantalones de yoga mientras que él viste de traje y zapato formales, con sus mangas y botones superiores sueltos también.

Después de comer, se dedican a la tarea de alejarse del papeleo y conjuntamente se encorvan con sendas cervezas en el sofá, llegando a una situación en la que lo único que querían era disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Esto ha pasado mucho últimamente, ambos prolongando sus noches juntos mucho después de que alguna excusa de trabajar y cenar ya no eran válida. Después de su tiempo con Parker, (quien es su primera prioridad, pero Rebecca siempre reduce esas oportunidades al mínimo) , a Booth le gusta pasar el tiempo sentado en silencio con Brennan, viéndola sutilmente de vez en cuando para luego hacer alguna otra cosa.

Ella es fascinante, ocasionalmente (y más que nada involuntariamente) graciosa, y el que pensaba que ya estaba comenzando a comprenderla… Pero luego viene y dice algo como esto, lo que prueba lo lejos está todavía en términos de aprender el territorio de Temperance Brennan. Booth levanta su cabeza del sofá cuando habló, pero la frase hizo que se levantara por completo. Aún no sabía que lo sorprendía más: lo que acababa de decir, o el hecho de que lo dijera.

Brennan es una genio (probablemente certificada por MENSA) , posee tres doctorados , sabe hablar, leer y escribir 6 idiomas; y rutinariamente examina atentamente artículos con títulos tan atrayentes como _"El uso de la radiología en eventos de fatalidades masivas" _y otras "lecturas ociosas". Así que sabía que no estaba siendo literal por primera vez, lo que significa que debía seguir la corriente de su momento de auto-revelación.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Cambiando su peso para poder poner su pie detrás de su otra pierna, Brennan lo sorprende de nuevo con otra afirmación franca:

-La verdad no sé que significa todo. Si una persona dice algo, no sé que quieren que les responda. Si envío una carta y esa persona no responde, ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Eso quiere decir que están enojadas? Pero no lo están. ¿Y si solo están ocupadas? ¿O qué tal si solo… no saben que decir…?

-Supongo que todas esas explicaciones son plausibles – concuerda cuidadosamente Booth.

-Y bien, ¿Qué se supone que debo contestar?

Un poco confundido, Booth le sugiere: - Solo dices lo que piensas.

-¡Pero eso es lo que no sé! ¡No sé qué es lo quieren que les diga!

Viendo su frustración, él suspira e intenta alentarla: -Bones, la gente no es tan complicada.

Le devuelve la mirada con ojos llorosos, una desesperanza contradictoria que inunda su corazón. Lo que sea que ella esté pensando ha desmentido totalmente las palabras de él. Hasta donde a ella le concierne, la gente es imposiblemente complicada. Así que él se voltea también y la mira a los ojos

-¿Qué pasó?

Sin decir nada, Brennan se levanta y recoge una caja de correos y la tumba sobre el regazo de su compañero. Trece cartas caen de su regazo al suelo.

Su compañera pone la caja junto a la mesa de café con un sonoro "clack" y regresa a su asiento con una expresión desconsolada mientras Booth recoge los trece sobres dirigidos a ella con estilos únicos de escritura.

-¿Qué son estos?

-Cartas de fanáticos, supongo.

Sus cejas se arquean y no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa por la revelación.

-¿En serio?

¡Su compañera estaba abriéndose al mundo y ahora recibe cartas de fanáticos! ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? Ella asiente y le dirige una mirada miserable.

Él está desconcertado por su miseria, ahora preocupado porque es el contenido lo que la tiene enojada.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen?

-Puedes leerlas.

-Bones, no puedo leer tu correspondencia – la contradice.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno – por qué no, ya se las dio y su mirada refleja esperanza – De verdad quieres que las lea ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sé que es lo que quieren.

Bajando la mirada hacia los diferentes remitentes, no puede evitar notar que hay tantos hombres como mujeres entre los fans (además de un anónimo) y comenzó a entender la causa de su confusión.

-¿Quién te dijo que quieren algo? Son solo cartas de tus fans.

-¿Pero por qué me mandan estas cartas a mí?

-Porque… - aún no tienen una respuesta. Booth jamás ha enviado una carta fanática, y si no lee las cartas, no puede saber las motivaciones detrás de ellas – No lo sé, tal vez sol quieren acercarse a ti.

-¿Por qué? Ellos no me conocen – dice Brennan rodeándose con sus brazos y hundiéndose en el sillón y mordiendo su labio inferior.

Booth siente como su corazón se aprieta un poco, viendo lo afortunado que es al verla así: inestable, un poco insegura de sí misma, el lado Tempe de Temperance Brennan. Él ha llegado a la escritora a la que todos admiran y aun así hay mucho que no sabe de ella. Hay tanto de él que aún no ha compartido con ella. Booth asiente, comprendiendo al fin.

-Ellos sienten que te conocen por tus escritos. Ellos quieren que los conozcas un poco también. O tal vez solo quieren que sepas como tus novelas los afectan.

-¿Qué se supone que haga entonces? – pregunta Brennan con voz quebrantada por la inseguridad, la cual él sabe que odia.

-No se supone que debas hacer algo – le responde encogiéndose de hombros y devolviéndole las cartas.

-¿Debería de responder sus cartas?

-Sí quieres hacerlo, sí – Booth se inclina y aprieta su hombro – Pero ya sabes, una vez que tu segundo libro alcance la lista de los más vendidos, todas estas cartas van a venir en camionadas. Pronto vas a tener tantas cartas de fanáticos que vas a tener que contratar a alguien para que las lea.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Por qué? ¡Porque no vas a tener tiempo de leerlas todas!

-No, me refiero a por que la gente me manda esto –Booth no puede evitar ver como la preocupación ronda por su cabeza…

-¿Estas son las primeras cartas que recibes?

-No.

Brennan se levanta de nuevo y regresa unos minutos después con un pequeño sobre que contiene muchas cartas sin doblar, aún en sus sobres originales y puestas en orden cronológico.

Booth ríe mientras revisa todas las cartas y disiente. Si quieres que se haga un archivo con cartas de fanáticos, pídeselo a Brennan.

-¿Cuántas cartas hay aquí?

-Veinticinco.

-Eso no es nada malo – señala – veinticinco cartas en un año es un monto aceptable – Brennan pone una cara de preocupación al ver las primeras cartas.

-Esas son las que llegaron ayer.

-Oh… - dice Booth comprendiendo al fin la situación – tu libro salió a la venta hace pocos días.

-Booth, algunas de las cosas que dicen…

-No tienes que leerlas.

Brennan busca la carta que está en la cima del montón. Estaba dirigida a ella en letra de molde, la escritura impecable. Abriendo la carta, sus ojos voltean hacia Booth, el cual puede ver la preocupación más que evidente en el cuerpo de ella. Sus miradas se cruzan y se mantienen ahí hasta que finalmente ella deja caer el sobre en sus manos.

El escritor le asegura que él no está clínicamente loco. Jamás ha escrito algo como esto a alguien antes. Booth se despeja la garganta, sus ojos viendo la mirada de ella, buscando por un momento su aprobación. Brennan vuelve a morder su labio inferior, un hábito que él había notado cuando está incómoda y tratando de pensar en una forma de salir de ahí. Volviendo a la carta, entonces, para una escritora que jura que fue cautivado por una foto suya en la parte trasera de su libro. Tiene unos ojos tan hermosos…

Otros dos párrafos señalan la perfección con la que explicita cada detalle, causando en Booth una furia territorial que arde en alguna parte de su sien. ¿Quién demonios es este tipo para hablar así de _su Bones_? Por si no fuera suficiente, el desconocido comienza a describir todas las cosas depravadas que quiere hacerle a Bones y en la siguiente página Booth estaba rechinando los dientes y aún no se decide si romper la carta o dispararle con su arma a cada hombre que volteara a verla (No es que ella le permitirá hacer algo así y estaba seguro de que ella se enojaría si supiera lo que está pensando ahora mismo de ser suyo: su compañero, su Bones, su protector, lo quiera o no) ¿Pero cómo podía protegerla de una nota anónima?

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que escribir semejante porquería para una mujer, y pensando que su compañera ha sido violada de alguna manera solo por leer esto… La mano de Booth tiembla mientras dobla de nuevo la carta y preguntándose que hacer con ella.

Detectando su furia, ella lo alivia de su peso. La carta es devuelta a su sobre, pero Booth se lo arrebata de sus manos (porque sinceramente no quiere que lo toque siquiera) con la excusa de examinar detalladamente la carta para mantenerla alejada de ella.

-No tiene remitente.

Ni estampilla.

Intenta despejar su preocupación a lo que eso significa, sabiendo que es demasiado pronto para entrar en pánico.

Hubo silencio por tres segundos.

-¿Por qué me enviarían algo así? – se pregunta tragando el mal sabor de boca y la repulsión que siente.

El contenido de la carta es lo que más le preocupa, pero preocuparla a ella del por que definitivamente merece una buena consideración.

-¿Has recibido cartas parecidas antes?

-No.

Su respuesta hace que Booth se relaje un poco, pero puede ver que ella espera por una respuesta que él no tiene.

-No lo sé, puedo darles la carta a los genios de la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento si quieres.

-¿Psicología? – dice rodando los ojos – No gracias.

-Mira, no sé por que un rarito te enviaría algo así. Tal vez sintió un hormigueo al escribir esto, o al pensar en ti al escribirlo. Pero igual no vamos a poder responder una carta como esta, ¿Bien? Solo tírala a la basura.

-El papel debe ser reciclado – murmura ella.

-No cuando está corrompido – le contesta, pensando que ni siquiera el agua bendita sea útil en este caso – ¿Tienes una trituradora?

-Es solo papel, Booth – dice Brennan cogiendo de vuelta la carta, caminando a la cocina y lanzándola directamente al bote de reciclaje. Esa es definitivamente la Bones estereotipada: desafiante, determinada, sin mencionar lo dedicada que es con el medio ambiente; este pensamiento hace reír a Booth afectuosamente. Ella sonríe también, en su regreso, recordándole lo realmente hermosa que es. No solo son su cuerpo y sus ojos, pero también su corazón y su alma también. Ella es simplemente… hermosa.

Y es por esa belleza que ocasionalmente Tom, Dick o Harry el Caliente se están babeando sobre su foto, mandando cartas espeluznantes, y no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. Booth suspira, pasando una mano por su rostro.

-Si recibes más cartas como esta, me avisas, ¿Okay?

Su ceño no tiene precio.

Es hora de una distracción entonces. Booth soba sus manos.

-Bien, ¿Qué más tenemos aquí?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Bien, quien iba a decir que incluso la autora iba a comentar la traducción, pero bueno. Gracias por los comentarios. Disfruten de la lectura, y recuerden, me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**REGRESO A LA INOCENCIA**

-Bien, ¿Qué más tenemos aquí?

La duda crece por dejar así la atrocidad sin estampilla que está ocupando el bote de reciclaje ya empezó a adentrarse en ella mientras que él la mira ojeando las demás cartas, pero aún no está seguro de si deba hacerlo bajo el riesgo de alarmar (o más probablemente, irritar) a su independiente compañera. Sólo una carta hasta ahora, completamente anónima, sin un rastro de que haya tenido contacto con alguien más en otro lugar. Ella lo acusaría de exagerado.

Por supuesto que el verdadero problema era el hecho de que enviar cartas lujuriosas no es un crimen. Ni siquiera las anónimas sin estampillas son crímenes. El escritor no hizo amenazas directas hacia ella, solo era pornografía escrita cuya protagonista era Temperance Brennan. Todas las direcciones en las otras cartas indican que todas fueron enviadas a su publicista, así que asume que la anónima se haya colado entre todas ellas. Es mejor no suponer, pero aún así…

-¿Estas llegaron a tu apartamento?

-No, mi publicista me las dio esta mañana.

-¿Incluso la anónima?

-Sí.

'_Ese es l lugar apropiado para mandar correos fanáticos'_ piensa Booth. La falta de estampilla sigue siendo algo problemático, pero es probable para para una casa editorial tan grande por la que pasan cientos de personas cada día. Además, está ubicada en Nueva York y no en DC.

Mientras Booth bufa, Brennan ordena rápidamente las otras 12 cartas y escoge una que llama su atención a gritos con letras en negrita y marcas coloridas en los bordes. Ella saca la nota de su sobre y ve como como una pequeña explosión de juegos pirotécnicos rosados y aqua, abriéndose a un grupo de palabras garabateadas a lo largo, caligrafía en forma de burbuja con corazones en los puntos de las íes y dibujitos de huesos en los márgenes.

Una ofrenda muy infantil y cordial.

"_Querida Dra. Brennan:_

_Mi mamá dice que debería llamarla así porque usted trabajó muy duro para convertirse en doctora y se ganó el título y por eso tomo su consejo. ¡Pienso que usted es muy inteligente! Desearía ser como usted pero no creo que sea tan inteligente como usted. Quiero ser una científica cuando crezca aun cuando las matemáticas son tan difíciles._

_¿Le gusta el álgebra?_

_Porque yo la odio._

_Si me convierto en antropóloga, ¿Tiene que gustarme el álgebra? Espero realmente que deba saltarme esa parte._

_Por favor, escriba de vuelta,_

_Kendra."_

Pasando de pronto un sorprendente sentimiento de simpatía que se atoró en su garganta al leer la honesta admiración y la angustia por el álgebra porque él mismo recuerda lo difícil que fue para él esa materia, Booth le regresa la tan preciada carta a Brennan. Y carraspea, porque no es muy de hombres que las emociones se reflejen en su voz.

-Sabes, no es necesario que respondas a todas las cartas pero si hay alguna que merezca una respuesta, serían todas las cartas como esta… unas palabras que cambiarán su vida.

Sintiéndose como si Booth le hubiera puesto un gran peso encima, sus hombros se derrumban.

-Temía que dijeras eso…

-¿No quieres hacerlo?

Si la primera carta le puso la piel de gallina, esta segunda hizo lo mismo con ella, pero por razones totalmente diferentes.

-No sé que decirle.

Dándole palmaditas en la rodilla, Booth asiente hacia el rastro de brillo en su regazo hacia ella.

-Solo tienes que decirle que debe segur en la escuela, estudiar muy duro y aprender a que le agrade el álgebra.

-Y aprender a escribir bien… tiene muchos errores...

-Bones, solo tienes que ser amable, ¿Bien?

-Estoy siendo amable – parece que la maestra nunca se aleja de la pizarra, ella suelta un aire de impaciencia, dirigiendo una mirada casi escandalizada a la atrocidad llena de quien sabe cuantos errores - ¿De qué otra manera aprendería?

-El punto es agradecerle por escribirte, no calificar su trabajo.

-¿Por qué?

Oh sí, el eterno por que. Por supuesto que nunca estarán lejos de esa pregunta tampoco.

-Imagínate si escribes una carta a… - Booth se detiene un momento a imaginar a una persona que una joven Temperance Brennan pudiera idolatrar - … Margaret Mead cuando eras niña.

-No lo habría hecho – lo interrumpe.

Igual no es el punto, pero se debe a su loco racionalismo para desviar totalmente su argumento aun antes de empezar.

-Por el bien del argumento, es mejor que sigas la corriente.

-Pero eso sería un esfuerzo infructuoso para ambos. ¿Qué pude haberle escrito a esa edad que pudiera serle útil o de interés a una científica consumada?

-Esta niña te escribió a ti – le recuerda – porque te admira.

-Esto no tiene sentido – le asevera con la ceja y barbilla levantadas que le asegura a él que no va a convencerla de lo contrario.

Tratando de que su frustración no se redirija arrastrándose en su dirección, Booth deja salir una pequeña risa para retarla.

-Bones, ¿Nunca has admirado a alguien?

-Sí - su respuesta, saliendo tan rápida y suavemente, hace que su estómago se zambulla y de un giro mortal de alegría – te admiro a ti.

¿Cómo demonios puede voltear su mundo al revés con unas pocas palabas? Su lengua aún sigue atorada en la punta de la última palabra dicha, mientras su voz sorprendida mientras su cerebro intenta aferrarse a la oportunidad. Ahí está, su admiración ya no está escondida en un paquete firmemente atado, pero ahora está totalmente a la intemperie por todo lo que acababa de decir. La forma como ella lo mira a veces, la forma con que ella lo observa ahora a él, medio indecisa y a la vez paradójicamente directa: estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Ella no va a elaborarlo. Su ego está gritando por más, y su sentido común le niega con el dedo, recordándole que no es muy sabio pedir más.

Pero entonces sí lo hace, un comentario no solicitado y muy obvio que dice más que las simples palabras.

-Tú eres bueno con las personas, yo… no lo soy.

Sus ojos brillan como monedas de plata en una fuente, destellando desde una desmedida profundidad, atrayéndole con la promesa de una captura fácil que podría ahogarlo si se atrevía a hundirse en ellos. Él siente como sería de fácil solo inclinarse y tomar la oferta, ero sabe que si realmente se atreviera él no podría regresar a la superficie.

Pero aun así quiere asegurarle que está bien, susurrarle promesas de que ella e perfecta y que si nadie más notaba lo maravillosa que es, eso no es más que una victoria para él. Seeley Booth sabe que ella es más que un premio como ella piensa, mucho más de lo que un hombre como él se merece. En momentos de tranquila reflexión él puede ver dentro de esa reluciente piscina y admitir que quería a Temperance Brennan y luego ver a otro lado con la determinación de mantener ese secreto encerrado por el bien de su compañerismo. Luego ella dice algo como esto, tentándolo a descargar la prudencia y atreverse de todas formas.

Ella podría verlo a él así y él se preguntaría si ella así lo quiere.

La tentación brilla debajo de su piel, calentándolo, hirviéndolo peligrosamente bajo la superficie de su consciencia. Booth salta, tropezándose en su prisa por retirarse.

-¡Whoa, mira qué hora es!

El dolor brilla en sus ojos. Él lo notó en el mismo instante en que se desvaneció, la forma de su súbita retirada solo está confirmando sus peores temores. Nada de lo que diga haría más peligroso quedarse otro minuto aquí.

Brennan lo mira recogiendo su saco, la corbata colgando de su bolsillo mientras salta incómodamente hasta sus mocasines. Tal parece que fue su resbalosa corbata lo que la atrajo a él, su enfoque en intentar ayudarlo más que cualquier intención de hacer que se quede su presuroso amigo. Pero entonces se acerca a tirar de ella libremente, sosteniendo la suave seda hacia él como una ofrenda de paz.

-Lo siento.

Su corazón se encoje de nuevo, revolviéndose de nuevo ante la vulnerabilidad que solo le muestra a él.

-No has hecho nada malo – le promete. Con la corbata en la mano, finalmente la suelta – me acabo de dar cuenta ya sabes, tengo una junta muy temprano. Tengo que ir a trabajo muy temprano. Ya es muy tarde…

Le gustaría quedare hasta muy tarde, cuando ambos tienen que salir muy temprano e incluso con vuelos madrugadores de improviso. Su asentimiento, muy pequeño, le muestra que ella está mejor sin él de lo que piensa. El deseo de apartar todas esas dudas con un beso lo dirige directo a la puerta.

Una vez ahí, sin embargo, otro deseo hace que se arriesgue a una última pregunta.

-Bones, ¿cuándo vienen a recoger tu reciclaje?

-Jueves en la noche, ¿Por qué?

Más vale prevenir que lamentar. Mantenerla a salvo (aun de él) es la razón de su salida, pero mantener su bienestar general es la razón por la que hace todo lo demás estos días, y con esa carta aun rondando por su mente… Lo más seguro es no sacar conclusiones apresuradas a pesar de tener tan poca información para actuar. No se hace ningún daño con tenerla un poco más cuando solo eran letras impresas con palabras sin sabor.

-No quiero que recicles esa carta.

-¿Quieres que la tire a la basura entonces?

-No, quiero que la guardes, por si acaso.

-Me dijiste que la despedazara…

-Cambié de opinión.

Él puede notar su desconcierto sobre su repentina preocupación.

-¿Por qué?

"_Mis agallas…" _no es que deba decírselo

-Solo hazlo, ¿bien?

No es que ella esté feliz con esa respuesta también

-No sé como tu entretenimiento tiene algo que ver con el desecho de una carta tan obscena.

-Algo me dice que debemos quedarnos con esa carta.

-Tus agallas – se burla ella, esperando a hacerlo brocheta con la estocada de su despido racional.

Es hora de sacar la artillería pesada, se inclina hacia ella con todas sus armas de persuasión apuntándole. Su sonrisa encantadora raras veces le fallaba, aún con la mujer que jura ser inmune a ella.

-Bones, así que tu admiras la forma como trato con la gente, ¿Eso dijiste cierto?

-Sabía que ibas a usar eso en mi contra - murmura. Pero aun así sonríe e inconscientemente se inclina hacia él, porque su sonrisa encantadora raras veces fallaba y ella no va a admitir aun cuando a veces ella caía rendida bajo su poder.

-Mis agallas eme están diciendo que deberíamos quedarnos con esa carta por un tiempo.

-Tus intestinos no poseen inteligencia.

Un paso más cerca, sus ojos pegándose en formas que no eran justas para ninguno de los dos. Es muy difícil estar tan cerca, de querer hacerlo y saber que nunca pasaría. Es demasiado cruel usar su encanto con Brennan especialmente, dado lo fácil que eso podría llevar a esta ingenua mujer que confía tanto en él. Así de mal como se siente, no siente ninguna culpa en usar su atracción a su favor si le ayudaba a mantenerla a salvo de los lobos que son un mayor peligro que él.

-Bones, por favor.

Dios, este es un juego muy peligroso y lo sabía.

Y ella también.

-Está bien, lo que sea… - ella cedió primero. Ambo sueltan suspiros que no sabían que estaban reteniendo.

-Cierra la puerta con llave – le advierte.

Rodando sus ojos, algo le dice que no debió de haberle enseñado, pero aún así lo aprendió de algún lado.

-Buenas noches Booth.

Ni siquiera es posible. Desde que él decidió que era hora de irse, la parte "buena" ya se había ido desde hace mucho; pero al menos estaba contento de escuchar el cerrojo bloquearse firmemente después de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, tal vez no actualicé esta el viernes, pero es porque no pude terminar de traducirla hasta hoy, bien disfruten la lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**UNA ESTRELLA HA NACIDO**

-Esto es ridículo, ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? – la oye murmurar Booth mientras ingresa a su oficina la tarde del día siguiente. Ella está ciñendo a la pantalla de su computadora, pellizcando las cejas, pero cuando lo sintió venir y ver su expresión curiosa, ella se sintió más aliviada que avergonzada. Ello en sí es bastante inusual cuando su compañera era bastante reacia a admitir alguna deficiencia en sus habilidades.

Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar. Antes de que diera un paso más, Brennan revela sus preocupaciones abiertamente.

-Puedo escribir un capítulo de 5000 palabra en un día. Puedo escribir tres discursos de doctorados en menos de un año. Pero escribir una simple carta de agradecimiento me tiene… - esta vez observa la computadora. aparentemente haciendo un cálculo en su cabeza, y luego se queja - ¡Llevo cuatro horas aquí!

-¿Por qué? – Booth ríe.

-¿Qué debo decir?

-¿Sólo gracias…?

-Eso es inadecuado. Se supone que debo expresar mi gratitud en una forma que sea personal y significativa.

-Bien – concuerda, preguntándose si debería agregarle comillas a esa descripción - ¿A quién le estás agradeciendo?

Brennan señala a la brillante nota rosa y aqua que recibió de la esperanzada joven Kendra y suspira.

-He escrito y deshecho 50 respuestas, porque son demasiado oficiosas, pretenciosas, frías, despóticas.

-Whoa, alto – lo hace, frunciendo ante su interrupción a su diatriba, buscando una explicación o un permiso para proseguir – Eso es, lo que tienes.

-¿Qué cosa?

Inclinándose para golpear la nota, Booth le ofrece el consejo más contra intuitivo que puede darle:

-Dile a Kendra cuantos problemas has tenido escribiéndole una respuesta. Admite que nunca lo has hecho antes y que no sabes que decirle.

-Los mentores nunca deben ser inseguros – Brennan objeta – Tú mismo me has dicho que me ve como una mentora, así que debería proyectar cierto aire de confianza.

-Acerca de antropología y autoría, desde luego. Pero cuando se trata de lidiar con fans y adulación pública aún eres una novata.

-¿Novata?

-Nuevo en ello. Eres una principiante en ser una estrella.

-No soy una esfera de plasma bajo el constante proceso de fusión termonuclear donde el hidrógeno es convertido en helio.

A veces se pregunta si a propósito se comporta tan obtusa y estiradamente solo para hacerlo enfadar. Brennan tiene ese aire de escepticismo y de no entender las metáforas firmemente puesto. Él se inclina más, entrando justo en su espacio personal hasta que ella se ve obligada a reclinar su asiento.

-Una celebridad, figura pública. Tan famosa fuera de la academia como si estuvieras dentro de un círculo de antropología.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los del otro. Él acababa de remover las capas de su alma, notando las ondulaciones del peltre en esa plata, notando la banda interior de verde dorado en sus pupilas algo que solo puede notarse cuando se está demasiado cerca. Demasiado cerca… Ella es su compañera, así que no se supone que tenga que estar tan cerca, pero ella huele a limón… antiséptico y un poco de podredumbre. Booth se aparta de ella con un aire de amonestación y usa una excusa para una retirada.

-Trabajaste en uno lleno de carne hoy, ¿Cierto?

Sorprendida por su acertada valoración de su trabajo del día, los ojos de ella apuntan hacia la puerta, pero asintiendo y torciendo la boca para mostrar su disgusto.

-La Dra. Saroyan insistió en que la acompañara a la suite de patología después de almorzar para que examinara algunos de los restos expuestos in situ. Incluso con los filtros de aire invertidos, la putrefacción era insoportable.

-Viniendo de ti, gracias a Dios que no era mi caso – Booth dice. La habilidad de Brennan para soportar semejantes hedores solo rivalizaba con la de cualquier trabajador de las alcantarillas con el que haya trabajado. Eran raros los momentos cuando ella mostraba su incomodidad o se dignaba en frotar Vick's Vapo-rub en su nariz - ¿Quién trajo el cuerpo?

-La Policía estatal de Virginia – dice encogiéndose de hombros, luego moviendo la cabeza de curiosidad deduciendo que el último cuerpo no sea uno de los casos de Boot - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Bueno, estaba aquí para… - _asegurarme de que estés bien antes de que se me olvide y lo aproveches _- …no tengo una razón en particular… solo para decir… hola.

-Oh, hola.

-Hey.

Luego una pausa incómodamente larga. Brennan mueve su mandíbula y Booth cambia su peso. Dos científicos caminan frente a la puerta, discutiendo acerca de una cromatografía.

-Sí, bueno, uh, yo solo… - Booth camina de regreso apuntando a la salida caminando en reversa.

-Booth.

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías ayudarme con esta carta?

-Bueno, yo… - _"tengo planes para ir a quemar algunas de estas…" _su mirada llena de esperanza destruye esos planes como un borrador. No hay nada más irresistible en este mundo que sus ojos y él estaba agradecido que no se haya dado cuenta – está bien, te voy a ayudar.

-Gracias.

Pero no ha dado medio paso todavía cuando unos golpes en la puerta llaman su atención. Uno de los guardias de seguridad del Jeffersonian está ahí parado, llevando consigo una canasta cuadrada de pequeñas rosas rosadas.

-Acaban de llegar estas para usted Dra. Brennan.

¿Ahora? A las 7 de la noche… Intranquilo, Booth levanta una ceja hacia su compañera, viendo como frunce los labios y se levanta para recoger el encargo.

-Son horas extra… - le hace notar, haciendo evidente su confusión.

-Un mensajero las entregó hace unos minutos en la entrada frontal. Tuvimos que desbloquear la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

-¿Hay alguna ocasión especial de la que no me haya enterado? – Booth interrumpe jovialmente para cubrir el hecho de que sus instintos de investigador están de nuevo a la puerta, ansiosos de libertad. ¿O está celoso? Ese pequeño regalo debió de costar una fortuna.

Ella no le responde. Tomando la nota doblada del arreglo, el semblante de Brennan se vuelve más preocupado mientras sus ojos se cruzan.

-Es anónima, impresión estándar.

-¿Igual que aquella carta? – él se estaba culpando internamente por no haber sacado la carta de su basurero cuando no estaba viendo.

-No lo creo – lo dice sin pelear, demasiadas coincidencias con la nota anterior.

Le dejó cargar las flores mientras él toma la nota con un par de guantes de látex que ella le dio con ese propósito. El sobre plano tenía solo el nombre de ella con dirección del Museo Nacional de Historia Natural del Jeffersonian y con una estampilla de remitente a la florería (_Flowers on 14th. _Nombre deliciosamente aliterado y además convenientemente ubicado que puede llegarse ahí a pie). La nota que lleva está rápidamente escrita en mayúsculas que tienen cierto parecido con la nota anterior.

"**CARIÑO, TRABAJAS DEMASIADO DURO Y POR DEMASIADO TIEMPO"**

Eso era todo, no pudo evitar notar que la caligrafía era algo distinta a la de la nota anterior a pesar de estar en mayúsculas.

-¿Quién envió esto? – Booth le demanda al guardia que sigue esperando en la puerta porque también nota la inconformidad de Brennan.

Notando que sus propios instintos están en lo correcto, el Oficial Newel toma su radio.

-Un mensajero de la florería. Nosotros pensamos que fue algo fuera de lo común también, así que tomamos una muestra del video de seguridad en caso de que alguien quisiera revisarlo. ¿Quiere verlo ahora?

-Sí – definitivamente va a revisarlo ahora mismo. Mientras que Newel informa que va a estar acompañado por el Agente Booth, él corre a la puerta dejándola a ella viendo su espalda.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con estas? – Brennan le grita, gesticulando a las flores no deseadas.

-Quédate con ellas por ahora.

-Pero no las quiero, ni siquiera me gusta el rosado.

Booth deja escapar una risa y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Déjaselo a Bones cuando se trata de ser la más ofendida con respecto al color femenino en vez de todo lo demás que está mal con esas flores y lo que la nota implica del que las envió.

-Solo por unos cuantos minutos porque voy a llevármelas como evidencia en cuanto regrese, ¿Bien?

-Eso no es necesario.

Por supuesto que no. De hecho él está convirtiendo todo esto en un caso federal. Viendo la sublevación naciendo en sus ojos sin miedo, Booth se pregunta si es eso lo que tanto lo atrae hacia ella, como alguien tan brillante puede ser tan espectacularmente temeraria con su propia seguridad. Protegerla ella (de ella misma la mitad de las veces) es una razón principal en su intento para convencerla de que el peligro existe en primer lugar. Es demasiado difícil convencerla si no le dice las razones por las que muchas mujeres se volverían locas en estos momentos.

-Él sabe donde queda tu editorial, sabe donde trabajas. Eso ya de por sí es bastante malo. Pero esto… - gesticula a la nota que sigue en sus manos – esto demuestra que también sabe que sigues aquí trabajando después de las 7 de la noche. Él está vigilando el edificio.

-Estás especulando – le acusa, y todo aquel que conozca a Brennan sabrá como se siente acerca de las especulaciones – la caligrafía no es la misma. Además, yo trabajo horas extra y lo he dicho muchas veces en entrevistas. Estadísticamente es más seguro que me encuentre en el Jeffersonian que en otra parte.

-Bien, pues alguien sabe que estás aquí justo ahora – ya sea la misma persona o alguien más; de cualquier forma no lo quiere cerca de ella. Manteniendo su mirada, se acerca a ella y pone en claro sus condiciones: - no vas a salir de este laboratorio sin mí esta noche.

Primero el escándalo, justo a tiempo. Entrecerrando los ojos y endureciendo su mandíbula, disiente sin dejarle ninguna duda de que no va a caer ante él sin pelear.

-No vamos a discutir acerca de esto –dice en voz baja pero implacable en su insistencia, Booth previene alguna objeción de su parte diciendo: - Porque vamos a ir de regreso a tu apartamento y me vas a dar esa carta. ¿Aún la tienes?

Una batalla silenciosa se da entre ambos, y esta hubiera proseguido de no ser porque Newel recibe una llamada por la radio diciendo que se junte con Stephen en la oficina de seguridad para revisar las alarmas.

-Señor, debo ir a…

-Sí, ya voy… - dice Booth alejándose de ella. Él deja que su mirada en sus rasgos, bajando por su delicada nariz y deteniéndose en su labio inferior que sigue en un intento de puchero.

Viendo donde su vista se ha detenido, el sentido del humor de Brennan decide saltar en esos momentos.

-¿Qué pasaría si la hubiera destruido?

-Entonces vamos a pasar toda la noche juntos – le amenaza con un delicado ronroneo – lado a lado toda la noche – sus ojos se agigantan ante la bochornosa propuesta – pegándola de nuevo.

-Oh – dice liberando l aire y retrocediendo un paso – fue algo bueno entonces que no te hiciera caso.

¿Desde cuándo le hace caso? Pero por primera vez está agradecido de que así fuera, y para su beneficio porque aún no sabe cuanto va a resistir sentado junto a ella y no poder…

-¿Así que todavía la tienes?

Ella asiente, retirándose para poder poner las flores rosadas tan lejos de su escritorio como fuera posible. Su mirada se dirige de vuelta al sobre con brillos de la joven Kendra y su determinación por lidiar con ella parece solidificarse. Para cuando Booth llega a la puerta ella ya ha regresado a su tarea inicial: escribir una simple carta de agradecimiento. Él sospecha que ahora ya no es tan insoportable la idea de escribir la carta sola, menos ahora que su independencia está siendo amenazada por bonitas flores rosadas.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Vaya, después de dos semanas sin actualizar esta historia, estoy de vuelta. Bien, espero la disfruten.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**TURNO NOCTURNO**

Volteándose para seguir a Newel, Booth se encuentra atrapado en unas miradas sorprendidas del silencioso guardia de seguridad, quien sabe sacar su opinión personal. Eso no detuvo a Booth de gritar un "¿Qué?" tras la cuarta mirada.

-Al principio no lo creía – dice Newel riendo - pero hasta no ver, no creer.

-¿Creer qué cosa?

Booth sabe que el Oficial Newel ha trabajado en el Jeffersonian durante años y probablemente ya conocía a todos los empleados y sus personalidades para poder proveer la necesidad de seguridad y servicio a la gente que se la pasa ahí todo el tiempo. Evidentemente entre esas personas está su compañera, y a juzgar por la forma como el oficial se encoje de hombros y lanza su respuesta más que brusca.

-Que alguien pudiera domar a la Dra. Brennan.

-¿Domarla? Ni que fuera un tigre.

-Una vez ella comience a… - la sonrisa de Newel se volvió aprensiva y disiente mientras admite su error en potencia – Eh, tal vez me equivoque, pero parece que usted la calmó antes de que estallara en ira.

-Esa no fue ira – responde Booth riendo.

-Lo sé – concuerda Newel – Ni siquiera cerca. ¿La ha visto enojarse con alguien?

Booth se detiene, recordando aquellos ojos que brillaban como relámpagos y el fuego que emanaba de su amoroso rostro mientras estrujaba su muñeca y con la otra mano le daba un puñetazo en la mejilla. Oh sí, la ha visto furiosa, y no es algo que le gustaría repetir para el bienestar de su rostro.

El otro hombre se detiene también, esperando pacientemente a que el agente terminara con su recuerdo, y cuando lo hizo le dirige una mirada al oficial.

-¿Usted ha visto a la Dra. Brennan enojada?

-Oh sí – el hombre ríe - ¿Sabe que no tiene que meterse con sus restos antiguos? Un novato en el área de embarque mandó al guerrero Maya que ella esperaba al Museo de Nativos Americanos por error el año pasado.

Booth solo gruñe para luego proseguir su camino por el pasillo, preguntándose que pensarán los otros guardias del temperamento de su compañera, preguntándose también, por que este guardia de seguridad parece tan… interesado en ella. Esto pone sus pelos de punta, todos son sospechosos cuando Bones está bajo amenaza.

-No me malinterprete – dice Newel – el tipo era un idiota. Ni siquiera leyó el papeleo y los restos fueron dañados. Ella estaba furiosa, pero no la culpo. Eso no debió pasar.

-¿Qué pasó con el nuevo?

-Despedido

-¿Bones despidió al chico?

-Nah, el tipo se despidió solo. Él ya estaba sobre hielo delgado y luego vino e hizo enojar la Dra. Brennan. Todos aquí saben que hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella.

Bueno, esto es algo que nunca había escuchado. No solo las palabras sino la falta total de sarcasmo le sorprendieron.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella está aquí todo el tiempo – un extraño sentimiento de prosperidad invadía sus palabras, haciéndole señas a Booth para que siguiera a Newel por las escaleras que descendían hasta el segundo piso. Él Está alerta, curioso de escuchar más y Newel no lo decepcionó – quiero decir, sí, la haces enojar y ella hará de tu vida un infierno. Pero de noche, cuando todo está en silencio… ella es amable. Ella habla con nosotros, ella es la única que lo hace.

-¿Habla contigo? – Bones, que puede ser tan arrogante hasta el punto de ganarse una muerte por estrangulamiento, ¿se toma el tiempo para hablar con el subvalorado personal de seguridad nocturno?

-Sí, conmigo, con Micah (Micah la quiere, él trabaja el turno de la madrugada). Stephen dice que ella le dio 20 dólares cuando le mencionó que se había quedado sin gasolina.

La Dra. Temperance Brennan, que en su vida jamás ha conocido a un policía a quien olvidara 5 minutos después, ¿Se ha ganado algunos fans entre los guardias de seguridad del Jeffersonian? ¿Y además los ha ayudado con donaciones en efectivo?

-¿Quién más? – pregunta Booth sorprendido.

-Osman, Clarence, todos los que no estamos en el turno diurno – abriendo las puertas para el nivel, Newel se pone a pensar en todo lo que está revelando. Finalmente llegando a una conclusión, decide continuar: - Para los del turno diurno su único trabajo es lidiar con el público, pero para los que estamos aquí de noche, es completamente diferente. Todo está en silencio, trabajamos con el edificio, no con la gente. Los que quieren trabajar de noche son una especie diferente por lo mismo. La Dra. Brennan es uno de esos genios con un doctorado pero igual está aquí de noche, casi siempre, haciendo lo que sabe hacer. Identificar personas. Trabaja de noche y eso la hace una de nosotros.

-Una de ustedes…

-Sí… - dice encogiéndose de hombros, avergonzado – es un trabajo muy solitario Agente Booth. Muchos del turno nocturno han estado trabajando aquí durante años, como la Dra. Brennan. Cuando nos conocemos desde hace mucho, eso es todo.

-¿Y Micah está enamorado de ella?

-¿Qué? ¡No! – Newel ríe ante la ocurrencia del agente y niega con la cabeza – Nada de eso. Solo se siente muy apegado a ella. Ya sabe, fraternalmente. Algo así. Él le trajo panqués porque sabe que ella no come. Stephens le trae café. Yo le traigo a veces un cargador para su I-pod. Todos tenemos un modo de preocuparnos por la Dra. Brennan.

Son muchas cosas para pensar, y un poco para sorprenderse también: su quisquillosa compañera es tan amable con los del turno nocturno que incluso se ganó su lealtad y aun así sigue siendo muy ruda y desentendida con los agentes de la ley en las escenas del crimen. Tal contradicción es muy improbable. Luego está su infame declaración _"solo los mejores y los más inteligentes van al Jeffersonian" _frente a un público de 50 técnicos del FBI, así que probablemente se refería a todo el personal del mismo.

Es gracioso como su elitismo se extendía incluso a los puestos tan bajos como los de seguridad, siempre y cuando trabajen para el Jeffersonian. Ella podría confiar en el personal de seguridad, pero eso no significara que el Agente Especial Seeley Booth los tratara igual. Dado que Bones es notablemente una mal juzgadora de personalidades, es bastante competente con estas personas realmente, tanto que uno de ellos incluso es afectuoso con ella.

-¿Y de qué es esta alarma de la que debes preocuparte? – Booth pregunta, decidiendo que no sería mala idea hablar con los guardias él mismo. Si el año pasado con el Agente Especial Jamie Kenton le enseñó algo, fue a nunca confiar en nadie más cuando se trataba de la seguridad de tu compañero.

-Probablemente nada. Uno de los paneles del H-VAC sigue diciendo que falta uno de los compresores. Es un dolor en el cuello porque tenemos que inspeccionar la unidad cada vez que la alarma se enciende incluso cuando no hay ningún problema con el compresor.

-¿Por qué tienes que revisarlo cuando sabes que no hay nada mal?

-Porque esto es un museo – como si eso lo explicara todo, lo que no hizo, porque Booth no es un genio ni un mecánico de A/C (o cualquier que fuera el término). Apenas si sabe que H-VAC significa aire acondicionado para edificios grandes, un hecho que solo puede atribuir a su constante trabajo con Jack Hodgins. El experto en sedimento cantaba rapsodias acerca de los restos y los sedimentos que se pueden encontrar en un filtro de H-VAC.

Viendo la exasperación de Booth por la nada satisfactoria y científica respuesta, Newel se da cuenta de que deberá ser más específico.

-Todo está climatizado aquí: temperatura, humedad, presión del aire, incluso el ratio el gas. Es un balance muy delicado para que los artefactos en óptimas condiciones por lo que si uno de los paneles se descompone, puede causar graves daños a los artefactos que están en exhibición. De todas formas, se supone que vendrá un electricista mañana a arreglarlo.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de seguridad que está justo en la entrada de la Avenida Constitución, introduciéndolo rápidamente con su compañero oculto tras el escritorio antes de regresar a su puesto con la molesta alarma. Con Newel de regreso en el centro nervioso del Jeffersonian, esto deja al agente especial desconcertado lidiando con un taciturno Oficial Tadesse, quien inclina su cabeza antes de voltear a ver al grupo de los monitores de vigilancia que están a cargo de su ojo vigilante.

Fue hace un par de meses que uno de los guardias de seguridad del Jeffersonian secuestró dos veces un esqueleto (para el muy evidente disgusto de la Dra. Brennan) y cuando le remarcó al Dr. Goodman la necesidad mejorar la selección de personal, el doctor aceptó de inmediato.

_"__Es irónico debido al contrato que tenemos con el FBI"._

Sí, está bien, no haber investigado los antecedentes del ladrón no fue el mejor momento del FBI. Este oficial, sin embargo, parece ser alguien muy admirable. Booth debe admitir que un hombre del norte de África es bastante alerta y no es propenso a la distracción.

El guardia rebobina con pericia los videos y se asegura a Booth que el procedimiento estándar está siendo acatado. El mensajero fue recibido en la puerta, las flores entregadas al cuidado de los guardias, y la transacción fue hecha como lo ordena el reglamento de los procedimientos diarios de todos los miembros de seguridad del Jeffersonian. También notó el logo del mensajero, que es el de una florería cerca de Logan's Circle, _Flowers on 14th_. Revisando el pequeño sobre estampado en su mano Booth encontró que ambos nombres coinciden. Hasta ahora todo concuerda.

Un florista envió las flores, pero la sincronización no estaba del todo bien.

-¿Aceptan entregas de última hora?

-No señor, no lo hacemos. No obstante, estamos en el horario de otoño este mes y el mensajero llegó aquí cuando estábamos bloqueando las puertas para la noche. Él nos aseguró de que la entrega era urgente, para que llegara a las 7 en punto, pero se quedó atascado en el tráfico por un accidente.

-Así que vino tarde – Booth remarca. La tienda del museo cierra y bloquea a las 7:30 debido a los horarios extra. Pero aun así el que envió todo esto sabe que Brennan trabaja hasta tarde en la noche - ¿conoce a la Dra. Brennan?

-Sí señor. Ella fue la única razón por la que acepté el encargo tan tarde.

-Así que ella recibe tratamiento especial.

El rostro del hombre no revela más que precaución, examinando con cautela a su oponente por un motivo. Booth se sintió de pronto como si se enfrentara a un adversario más agudo que lo que cabría de esperar de un simple guardia de seguridad.

-Mire, ya lo sé, ella es bastante difícil – Booth le dio la absolución con una risa y luego espera a ver que sucede ahora.

Pero el Oficial Tadesse no cayó o no mostró interés en dicha conmiseración. Él se muerde los labios, frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza, sus ojos denotan desaprobación.

-Esa no fue mi experiencia.

-¿Qué es lo que ha experimentado entonces?

-Amabilidad y aceptación – la refutación termina ahí, dejando a Booth con un poco más de información para trabajar. Y parece que todo fue intencional. El Oficial Tadesse estudia la captura de video de la transacción que aún sigue en la pantalla y luego regresó su mirada de escrutinio experto hacia Booth una vez más. La aceptación que recibió fue tan minuciosa que puso a Booth en alerta de que las habilidades de Tadesse para leer a la gente rivalizaban con las suyas - ¿Algo con las flores le molesta?

-Así es – admite Booth – solo que aún no tengo mucho con que trabajar – nada más que coincidencias, sincronización y un mal presentimiento.

-Seguiré al pendiente.

Y Booth seguirá al pendiente de Tadesse, por lo que parecía había mucho más que explorar en él más de lo que la superficie mostraba.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 **

**SIN CONTACTO**

No había nada malo en el método de entrega, lo que significa que podrá rastrar la orden con el florista mañana. Además algo le decía que debía averiguar un poco más del personal de seguridad, sobre todo del tal Tadesse. Booth sabe que no hay muchas pistas. Solo uno de esos presentimientos, que nunca se equivocan, pero no son claros hasta estar a plena vista. Retrocede sus pasos de vuelta al segundo piso, abajo en el corredor y de vuelta al laboratorio donde Bones ya ha agarrado un poco de camino. La encuentra aún con la cara pegada al monitor con el ceño fruncid y esa pequeña arruga que dobla su ceja izquierda cuando se encuentra particularmente frustrada.

Ella dirige su mirada a él cuando se da cuenta de que se dirige directo a sus flores y considerando las opciones.

-¿Aun así te las vas a llevar?

Dos pequeños ramos de rosas están empaquetados en una canasta de mimbre blanca, lo suficientemente grande para llamar la atención, pero igual de pequeña para caber en una mesa sin hacerse cargo. Las yemas rosadas son delicadas, delicadas y femeninas, que no se parecen en nada a la mujer a la que intentan complacer. Él sabe con solo verlas que su admirador secreto falló al mandarlas (para su reacio regocijo), el afán de ella para que se deshaga de ellas sol confirma ese hecho.

-Probablemente no – decide él, ahora que sabe que fue un florista quien las mandó. Solo necesita fotografiarlas y quedarse con la tarjeta y lo que sea que salga mañana. Él cree que escucha desilusión más que curiosidad en la pregunta.

-¿La entrega fue legítima?

-Sí, el mensajero llevaba uniforme que concordaba con la tarjeta de la florería. Iré a la tienda mañana temprano, para ver si puedo encontrar al comprador.

-Así que puedo ir a mi casa sola…

-No.

-Booth…

-Necesito esa nota.

-Ni siquiera fue escrita por la misma persona.

-Oh, ¿Así que ahora eres experta en caligrafía?

-¿Realmente necesitas a un experto para que te diga que una persona zurda escribió con un simple bolígrafo Paper-mate la nota de las flores?

La boca de él se abre, pero se cierra de inmediato. Imposible. Ella es imposible.

-¿Para qué tenemos al FBI entonces? Será mejor que te traigamos todo a ti.

-Estoy demasiado ocupada.

Y totalmente seria también.

Molesta y entretenida (sí, él necesitaba inventar palabras con guiones para describir el contradictorio estado mental en el que ella lo deja casi siempre) Booth mira hacia el texto que mostraba signos de tinta corrida, con un pequeño giro hacia la derecha. ¿Pero un bolígrafo Paper-mate? ¿Cómo demonios lo supo en los dos segundos que vio la nota, menos aún saber la marca en particular? No debería de sorprenderse, de hecho no lo está, ella hace es todo el tiempo.

Pero el hecho de que esté en lo correcto no significa que él esté mal. Por muy buena que ella sea viendo cosas detalladamente, Bones se metió en problemas en el instante en el que intentó una motivación humana.

Todo esto se trata de la motivación, y él no quiere dar oportunidades.

-Eso no significa que no puedan ser de la misma persona – le recuerda él – de hecho, quisiera echarle un vistazo a las cartas que respondiste el año pasado.

-¿Por qué?

-Una de ellas podría ser el primer contacto real que tuviste con este tipo. Hablando de… - camina hacia su laptop donde está la respuesta a la carta de Kendra, escita a medias, y la borró.

-¡Escribir eso me tomó horas!

-No vas a responder a más cartas fanáticas.

Una tormenta se está formando ahora con la prohibición, aún después de quejarse de haber terminado las tareas hacía más de una hora. Sabiendo que Brennan estaba iracunda, Booth se mantiene mientras la mirada de ella lo recorre con rabia y sus labios se comprimen en una línea horizontal. Su compañera está enojada e inusualmente callada, levantándose de su asiento y pasándolo de largo para tomar su chaqueta de la cercha para salir antes que él, dejándolo a él para que le siga el paso.

Una vez más, Seeley Booth estaba persiguiendo a Temperance Brennan y se preguntaba sardónicamente si esto mismo hace su acosador (solo que usualmente, los acosadores no apagan las luces, cierran las puertas con llave mientras sus víctimas los esperan impacientes en el coche, de brazos cruzados y golpeando el piso con el pie).

-Voy a manejar MI CARRO – insiste ella.

Y él la deja.

Solo lo hace para ablandar terreno para ganar la próxima pelea (Eso sin mencionar el hecho de que solo estarán en paz hasta que ella se calme).

Una vez en casa, Brennan refunfuña durante todo el viaje hasta su puerta, desbloqueándola para que ambos puedan entrar. Aun cuando ella se resistiera en cada paso dado en el camino del carro hasta ahí, cambia de parecer cuando le pregunta a Booth si va a quedarse.

-¿Esta noche? – Más que impactado por la sugestión, Booth sonríe por un momento ante la prospectiva - ¿Me estás invitando?

-No – peor aún, ahora ella lo está viendo como si estuviera examinando una fruta lastimada. ¿De dónde viene esa parte tan blanda de su cabeza y por qué no la había visto antes? – Pensé que ya te habías invitado solo.

De nuevo se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada, preocupada por toda la libertad personal que le ha sido removida basándose solo en su postura de macho alfa. Ella no quiere que él pase la noche ahí, no quiere darle tanto control.

-Aún no hemos llegado a ese punto Bones – no es el punto que él no quisiera pasar la noche, no es el punto que ella no lo quiera así. Disintiendo, sabiendo que su voz está chillona y preguntándose si ella debería de estar alerta también – la otra vez que me quedé… alguien te disparó, la amenaza fue real. Por ahora, no me voy a quedar.

Aliviado, y probablemente no, solo porque está bien asegurarle de que nadie va a intentar matarla esta noche, ella asiente y se relaja.

-Entonces, si no hay una amenaza, ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

-Tal vez solo me gusta perseguirte - _¿Dije eso en voz alta?_

-¿Lo haces? – el tono impactado de su voz le indica que si lo dijo.

-Sí, lo hago – hay que admitirlo de una vez.

Las manos de Brennan caen hacia sus costados y se acerca más, notando el cambio en sus preferencias con un murmullo.

-Pensé que te gustaba más atrapar.

-Me gusta atrapar a mis presas – confirma oscuramente, preguntándose por que sigue jugando con fuego al coquetear con ella. Cada vez que él se acerca más a ella últimamente no puede evitar inclinarse, molestarla, observarla, esperarla… - pero primero hay que perseguir y después atrapar.

Ella es hermosa, la forma como su aliento cautiva y sus ojos plateados brillan en la oscuridad de su sala con poca luz.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?

-Sí, lo estoy – sí, también está admitiéndolo. Él la está persiguiendo, empezó el mismo día que se conocieron.

Eso la deja pasmada. Él observa cada una de sus palabras quemar su camino hasta su subconsciente, observando como se acelera su respiración y se libera una descarga de adrenalina.

-¿Vas a segur huyendo de mí, Bones?

-No estoy huyendo – le recuerda suavemente, siempre tan literal e ingenua. Como si acabara de terminar una carrera – Estoy parada justo aquí.

-Sí, ahí estás… - demasiado arriesgado, de nuevo. Ella está parada justo frente a él, tensa por la anticipación; lo único que tiene que hacer es dar un paso adelante y habrá cruzado la línea entre coquetear y cortejar. En vez de, Booth hace que sus ojos la confundan, convirtiendo todo en una broma (negándose la mayor parte a detener la búsqueda aquí y ahora) porque puede notar que ella no está lista todavía – estás aquí parada cuando deberías de estar dándome esas cartas.

Sus ojos nublados por la confusión y sintiendo un tipo diferente de peligro cuando ella retrocede y se retira para buscar las cartas que aún siguen en su casa. Booth debe de estar loco como para mandar señales tan contradictorias sabiendo que ella no es capaz de interpretarlas. Manteniéndose en la puerta, ya que es demasiado peligroso adentrarse más, suspira para liberar la tensión. Él está demasiado ocupado recordándose a sí mismo a como comportarse que su pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa.

-¿No vas a querer un trago al menos?

-Yo… - tragando antes de que cualquier líquido de un lugar cualquiera pasara por su esófago, Booth se congela – bueno, solo iba a entrar a revisar si estabas segura en tu casa y recoger esa correspondencia.

-Oh – ¿Está decepcionada? Brennan toma las cartas y regresa a él. Él observa como el eje de una lámpara cruza por su mejilla y cabello cuando pasa cerca de ella, haciendo que su cabello parezca dorado. La luz del ambiente, la luz nocturna, era esa hora de la noche cuando los empleados de seguridad la veían. Una oleada de celos lo golpean, seguido por un auto-reproche y luego un grito de sus instintos para seguir vigilando a sus guardianes.

A todos ellos. Incluido él. De pronto si necesita ese trago después de todo.

-Bueno, un solo trago no hará daño… - dice Booth retrocediendo hasta su espacio vital, cerrando la puerta y bloqueándola. Al voltear a verla, descubre como ella está confundida y extrañada por sus cambios de humor. Booth solo le dirige una sonrisa de nivel tres (solo lo suficiente para calmarla, pero no lo suficientemente reveladora para revelar sus verdaderas intenciones).

-Okay – ella concuerda, tentativamente dándole las cartas y girando de vuelta a la cocina - ¿Cerveza o Bourbon?

-¿Tienes soda o café? – parada y lista junto a un gabinete y su refrigerador, Brennan espera su decisión. Parece que esa es la forma por estos días. Él la seduce y ella lo nota, y uno de ellos siempre espera por la decisión de cualquier clase pero que nunca se materializa. Sin acciones decisivas, solo derivas peligrosas…

Cada vez más cercanos…

Con el alcohol aliviando el ambiente la mitad del tiempo.

-Café.

Considerando todo lo que tiene que probarle, Booth necesita tener la mente alerta.

Mientras ella vaga por la cocina, buscando y chocando trastes, él entrelaza sus dedos y se estira, sintiendo como sus nudillos truenan y su flujo sanguíneo libera la tensión de sus hombros.

-Así que, estos guardias te conocen bastante bien…

-Eso creo.

Claro. Casual y apenas interesado. Negando con la cabeza, demasiada conversación para lo que intenta averiguar, necesita ser más directo.

-Conocí al tipo que trabaja en la oficina de seguridad, pero no recuerdo su nombre. Taddy…

-Se pronuncia Ta-DE-si – Brennan lo corrige – es etíope.

-Él parece un tipo listo.

-Porque lo es.

Nada más. Él incluso esperó, pero Brennan estaba en modo difícil, donde todos los esfuerzos por tener una conversación requieren de alicates y vueltas de tuerca.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-Sí.

_Por favor, no te detengas en un sí. Necesito que me digas algo más._

Un sonido de ebullición interrumpe sus esperanzas, consumiendo el ambiente silencioso y perfumando el aire con granos javaneses recién molidos. Cuando el ruido se detiene, Brennan de pronto saca a relucir algo sorprendente.

-Él es bastante educado. ¿Recuerdas cuando…?

Y ahora una pausa. Silenciosa, pesada y vacilante. Él podría decir que ahora puede sentir su inquietud.

-¿Recordar qué cosa, Bones?


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**HISTORIA ANTIGUA**

-Esa mañana… - ella para nuevamente, dejando a Booth en un estado de creciente preocupación. ¿Cuál mañana? ¿Qué está recordando?

En unos segundos, el agente ya estaba de pie y en la cocina, notando la parálisis de su compañera incrementándose al tiempo que ella lo veía avanzar hacia ella. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, casi en shock, viendo el recuerdo que no quiere compartir. La misma vacilación que a veces se puede notar al otro lado de la mesa de interrogatorios la está invadiendo a ella con verlo parado junto a ella, un cálculo interno acerca de lo que tiene que decir y que al menos tiene que sirva de encubierta.

-Hablábamos de…

Esto lo incomodaba mucho, ver las evidentes señales de omisión en ella.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Ardi.

Sigue sin tener sentido, y la forma como reacciona activa de inmediato su alarma interna. Desafortunadamente, ahora ella lo agarra desde su creciente tensión y eso hace que ella se aleje aún más, causando que sus cálculos internos se inclinen cada vez más hacia el instinto de preservación. Lo que sea que fuere a decir ya no va a ser lo mismo que le había sugerido como un recuerdo de él.

-¿Quién es Arty?

-Ardipithecus Ramidus.

Justo frente a sus ojos ella se desintegró en ciencia. Peor aún, lo dijo en latín. Liberando un muy sufrido suspiro, puso todas sus esperanzas en hacerla lograr hablar en inglés con un poco de humor.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un boticario de ovejas?

Parece que no fue lo correcto a decir. Su visible rigidez, sus rasgos cambiando en una variada gama de reacciones hasta detenerse en una opaca. Aun por la agitación provocada por la actividad física mientras llenaba la canastilla del filtro con granos, la pone en su lugar, presiona un botón y pone la jarrilla, puede decir que la ha enojado aún más. Una vez el café comenzó a hervir, ya no tenía nada más para distraerse así que se quedó ahí parada viendo los gabinetes mientras sus ojos divagaban, viendo el contorno de las ventanas mientras él piensa que tal vez está tratando de pensar en un recuerdo mientras evade los sentimientos que le provocan.

Algo acerca de una mañana; algo sobre un etíope muy educado y un tal Arty. Y se supone que él tiene que recordarlo de algún modo.

Booth niega con la cabeza, desconcertado, así que toca el brazo de ella (solo para hacerla voltear a verlo), pero debido a la corriente eléctrica que esto provocó la hizo retroceder. Súbitamente Brennan lo hizo a un lado y salió de la cocina. Él se pregunta si eso iba a ser el final de todo, pero lo duda, lentamente la siguió hasta donde había más espacio. El espacio de ella, su casa. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que durante gran parte de su tiempo libre se la pasado metido en sus espacios, de que él es el único al que ha permitido entrar ahí siempre… y él lo sabe porque él está ahí casi todo el tiempo. Un lugar en el que sospecha que alguien más intenta desesperadamente estar.

Pero Brennan está pidiendo espacio entre ellos, esperándolo.

-Hablamos de eso el día que me volviste a contratar.

-¿Qué?

Hablar acerca de dejar el trabajo de campo.

De brazos cruzados, al otro lado del cuarto, con sus labios moviéndose furiosos entre sus dientes apretados, todos esos signos de una inminente colisión. Porque ellos jamás hablaron de ello.

-Esa mañana el Jeffersonian recibió un modelo reconstruido de un fósil de Ardipithecus Ramidus que estaban en el Museo Nacional de Addis Ababa. Tadesse me los trajo desde el muelle de carga. Siempre hablamos de ello. Él sabía que estaba esperando ese modelo de parte del equipo del Dr. White en Berkeley. Él me envió un modelo del cráneo para facilitar las comparaciones morfológicas con los ejemplares que ya tenemos en nuestra colección de Orígenes de la humanidad. Les tomó diez años asegurar y escanear los huesos usando tomografía computarizada después de extraerlos de la matriz que lo roda porque son muy frágiles…

Ella continuó con su discurso, sin notar el poco interés de él en el tema. Pero mientras hablaba, Brennan estaba más animada, su cuerpo se relajaba mientras sus manos recorrían el cráneo invisible, una figura que se formaba desde el ojo de su mente. Ella nunca olvidaba nada de lo que veía, nunca. Años después ella puede recordar ínfimos detalles acerca de una habitación en la que ha estado solo una vez o una lesión que vio hacía ocho años en la parte posterior de una costilla izquierda de alguien. Era fotográfica, la forma como su memoria visual recordaba las cosas permanentemente.

Esta particular habilidad resolvió dos casos no resueltos y cimentó su compañerismo en su actual encarnación aun cuando él se resistió a trabajar con ella en un principio. Llevándola con él, usando su memoria fotográfica en las escenas del crimen, a casas de los sospechosos, con los mismos sospechosos… es como tener una cámara con una supercomputadora al lado. Ahora ese comentarista interno se ha quedado en el pasado, recordando os detalles que ahora él ha olvidado, aun cuando él mismo vio el cráneo.

Mientras ella describía la importancia del descubrimiento, el hecho de que ella haya esperado dos años después de ser invitada a participar en la búsqueda (porque fue eso lo que tomó estabilizar los huesos del cráneo para el escaneo de tomografía computarizada y luego crear un molde para la reconstrucción digital), luego de esperar durante años ella finalmente lo tenía en sus manos y entonces todo el universo s desvaneció bajo el hechizo elusivo de la humanidad antigua que yacía en sus palmas finalmente, él vio que era muy precioso y profundo y un triunfo muy esperado con el que se topó esa mañana. Era una prioridad que él no lo apreciara entonces, incluso cuando ella intentó explicárselo.

No es que ella no lo intentara entonces, pero él tampoco preguntó. Ahora no puede escapar de ello, menos ahora que ella empezó la explicación.

-Estos restos de homínidos tienen 4.4 millones de años de antigüedad, uno de los ancestros más viejos de la humanidad… bueno, excepto por A. Kadabba, que descubrieron que era una rama separada y una especie mucho más antigua unos meses después. Después tú… - ella hablaba más lento mientras su ánimo decaía – lo llamaste "Abracadabra".

Y esa es precisamente la causa de su descontento. Él no pudo evitar recordar el resto de la historia: el despido y como sus ojos lo capturaron cuando ella le sugirió el hecho de que no había nada que los detuviera para tener sexo porque ya no trabajarían juntos. Cómo él le confesó su problema de apuestas, señalando que lo que harían no sería algo de una sola noche y ella se alivió, entendiendo que los hombres no se revelan tan fácilmente sus pecados con alguien que no planean ver de nuevo. Un beso que desmintió su mundo pero que ella abandonó con una risotada después de mucho tequila. Para cuando él regresó casa, estaba tan borracho que se dio cuenta de que finalmente captó la idea.

La resaca solo empeoro cuando Zack (entre todos los mensajeros inútiles) convino en cuan estúpido fue al despedir a Brennan, pero que se desvaneció cuando Caroline Julian la pidió de vuelta. Él fue directo a su oficina, rezumando alegría, disfrutando la visión de su compañía y experimentando de nuevo ese choque de placer solo por tenerla cerca (porque incluso después de un solo día, él amaba estar con ella).

_-Estás recontratada –_ le dijo él, solo para recibir una bienvenida fría y distraída.

_-Pero ya lo superé._

Y vaya que lo hizo: todo su ser se enfoca ahora en ese pequeño bulto óseo café (el cual creía que era el cráneo de un mono) que está en sus manos. Él hizo una broma del nombre científico, descartándolo, y por un instante pudo ver sus ojos arder en furia puestos en él antes de que ella los escondiera bajo una máscara de contento. Ella no quería irse, no quería ir con él, manteniendo la distancia, con su enojo incrementándose conforme la mañana avanzaba.

-No sabía que era importante – admite él, captando hasta ahora que algo mucho más importante había surgido esa mañana.

Reacia de nuevo, evadiendo sus ojos, su compañera se para y comenzó una guerra con ella misma (visible para él, en todo sentido, ahora que a conoce mucho mejor que antes). Que confesar y que ocultar, esas dos cosas que ella ha negado cuando Booth la recontrató.

-Era importante – ella concuerda casi en un murmullo – y tú no dijiste nada.

-Tú tampoco – le recuerda él.

Ya no están hablando del cráneo.

-Tú me contrataste de nuevo. No había nada más que decir.

-Pensé que querías trabajar conmigo - ¿O no? ¿No fue por eso que estaba enojada, por ser despedida y por que ella lo amenazó para llevarlo con él en un segundo caso? ¿Si no fue eso…? Pero entonces ella lo llamó estúpido y lo cacheteó, después de acusarlo de emborracharla y querer tener sexo con ella.

-Tú me gustabas – tan tímida e insegura, como a noche anterior cuando ella admitió su admiración, tan franca como esa proposición influenciada por el tequila que hizo que él se viera forzado a decir semejante confesión.

-Tú también me gustabas. Quiero decir… - él traga saliva nerviosamente por la verdad que no quería revelar. "Gustar" no está remotamente cerca, pero tampoco está seguro de que "amar" tampoco se acercaba. Mareante-estabilizante-hipnótico-tumultuoso-inmenso-chocante-reconfortante-alegre-aliviado-agravado… ¿es eso una palabra? – aún me gustas.

Finalmente se digna en voltear a verlo, levanta esos ojos glaciares hasta que sus miradas se fijan y chisporrotean.

Impulsivamente él se acerca más.

Un "beep" desde a cocina les indica que el ciclo de hervido se ha completado. Haciendo un llamado de donde estaban, en lo que se han convertido.

-¿Cómo compañera?

Como compañera, como calificadora, con seguridad fuera de los límites al otro lado de la línea que él dibujó cuando ella le preguntó la primera vez si estaba saliendo con alguien.

Lo más sensato ahora era estar de acuerdo con ella; era también la opción más cobarde, y él se preguntaba si ella se dio cuenta de eso porque estaba evadiendo su mirada otra vez. Cruzándose de brazos de nuevo, esperando.

-Sí.

Una vez lo dijo, Brennan asiente y regresa al tema anterior, cruzando de vuelta a la cocina a pretender que sirve el café. Porque ya está terminado, y su pequeño y extraño interludio de historia antigua está terminado también. Dirigiendo a ambos hacia el camino de su propio pasado que casi se descarrila, ella le cuenta sobre Tadesse.

-Él trabajaba en el proyecto de Awash Medio a principios de los '90 antes de que encontraran el Ardipithecus Ramidus, pero dejó Etiopía cuando le ofrecieron una Visa de inmigración como un refugio político. Estados unidos preferían tener refugiados educados en ese entonces. Es irónico porque los más educados casi nunca son los más desesperados – ella se encoge de hombros – incluso Tadesse está consciente de la ironía.

Definitivamente es un tema fijo: van seguir hablando de ello. Sobando la base de su nariz, Booth suspira.

-Así que él tiene un título… ¿En qué? ¿Arqueología?

-Paleobiología, pero él hablaba fluidamente solo amárico y ruso cuando llegó aquí. Él tenía que empezar a ayudar a sus familiares en casa una vez estuvo aquí, por lo que no podía conseguir su acreditación. Así que empezó a trabajar en el Jeffersonian, mientras aprendía inglés. Cuando yo empecé aquí, Tadesse ya tenía aquí 2 años.

Él escucha el sonido de un líquido siendo servido en tazas, seguido por el sonido de la jarrilla volviendo a su lugar.

Devolviendo su mirada a las cartas que fueron momentáneamente olvidadas, Booth dirigió la vista a la carta que empezó todo esta conversación. La anónima escrita a computadora. Su nombre y la dirección de la casa de su publicista estaban escritos en negrita y en mayúsculas que apenas tenían espacio entre ellas, como si el escritor llevara mucho tiempo haciéndolo y estuviera acostumbrado a usar mayúsculas todo el tiempo.

Viendo la carta con tanto detento que las palabras comenzaban a ser borrosas, Booth comenzó a preguntarse si ya había visto este tipo de escritura recientemente. De pronto se dio cuenta, junto con el aroma de café que bebe con ella y las noches en las que tenían que llenar el molesto papeleo de las evidencias, reportes, extensiones narrativas y formas de disposición en los casos. Ellos usaban letra de imprenta todo el tiempo, como todos los oficiales de la ley. Pero no fue eso lo que lo golpeo tan fuerte cuando Brennan le dio su taza.

-Bones, ¿Tienes de esos protectores o bolsas plásticas en las que pueda poner estas cartas

-En mi estuche – ella asiente – ya lo sabes.

Pero él no está pensando en otra cosa que no fuera esto: él también vio esta noche letras impresas en los escritorios de seguridad del Jeffersonian.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**DIGALO CON FLORES**

Las flores en las paredes tienden a mezclarse, pero _"Flowers on 14th" _las separa perfectamente entre dos paredes de ladrillo, una profusión de ladrillos rosados con crispantes ventanas blancas y flores saliendo del marco de las ventanas hasta caer en la acera, pintándola de matices rojos, rosas y amarillos. La alegría floral lo lleva directo desde la entrada principal hasta el concurrido despacho, pasando por la abundante fragancia de las flores, hasta llegar al mostrador atendido por una brillante y chapada mujer de mediana edad.

-Buenos días – gorjea la mujer, viva como un ave - ¿Hay algo especial que está buscando para complacer esta mañana?

Mirando a sus alrededores, preguntándose vanamente cuales flores le gustan realmente a su compañera, Booth niega con la cabeza con renuencia y decide mostrar su profesionalidad y enseña su placa. Y remata dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Buenos días, Agente Especial Seeley Booth. ¿Y usted es?

-Oh, soy Susan. Susan Burnaby.

La sonrisa brilla con más fuerza.

-Susan, de hecho esperaba que me ayudara a rastrear una orden que fue despachada en esta tienda recientemente.

-Oh – Susan retrocede un poco, moviendo un poco de su cabello para atrás de su oreja, pero la curiosidad vuelve a envolverla – Espero que todo esté bien.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, solo es una pequeña investigación en curso – asintiendo, la mujer le señala que puede hacer preguntas – bueno, esperaba que me dijera algo acerca de este encargo – Booth le entrega la nota escrita a mano que está dentro de una bolsa de evidencias, mientras le describe las pequeñas rosas rosadas que llegaron al Jeffersonian la noche anterior.

-Esa es la escritura de Janelle, eso significa que la orden fue hecha po teléfono.

-¿Está ella aquí? ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

-Seguro – el lento asentimiento contradice la renuencia de no tenerlo para ella sola. Susan se detiene en seco, viéndolo de lado mientas atraviesa una corina para regresar a la parte trasera de la tienda. Ella le da la impresión de que su sumisión se deba más a la envidia que a la culpa - ¿Janelle? Un agente del FBI quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? - Booth escucha claramente un chillido de sorpresa. Susan sonríe pero no se complica. Una mujer de mayor edad atraviesa la cortina y se detiene sorprendida, volteando a ver a su compañera más joven escépticamente - ¿esto es como aquella "orden de arresto" que me hiciste el año pasado?

-Eso era parte del acto – protesta Susan.

-Sí, claro – los exasperados ojos de Janelle recorren de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de Booth, luego el área general a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está el la radio?

¿La radio? No sabe si estar confundido o entretenido, Booth decide que es mejor seguir la corriente.

-¿Disculpe?

-No – Susan insiste, con los ojos abiertos de par en par – él no es un desnudista, en verdad es un agente del FBI, él está aquí para preguntarte de esto – y la nota cambió de manos nuevamente.

-Oh, usted es… - dice dirigiéndole una mirada a su compañera, sonrojándose por haber cometido un error tan embarazoso con algo tan serio – lo siento. Susan piensa que es hilarante mandar a un desnudista a arrestarme el año pasado para mi cumpleaños, y usted se ve… yo pensé que…

-Entiendo – Booth la salva con una interrupción rápida, sintiendo como la vergüenza llena su rostro por el malentendido. Esto no hubiera pasado si tuviera a Bones con él. Él zanja todo tipo de malentendidos y momentos embarazosos usando a su compañera, pero nada como esto. Booth se aclara la garganta y prosigue – necesito que me diga todo lo que sepa de la persona que hizo esta orden.

Aun cuando sigue mortificada, Janelle se recupera rápidamente en el momento que ve la nota. Más firme en el borde, vigorosa en la dirección hacia la derecha, ella frunce el ceño ante su propia caligrafía. Su humor cambia súbitamente cuando intercambia nuevamente miradas con su compañera, esta vez una más sombría.

-Él llamó ayer en la mañana.

Sorprendido, Booth pregunta si había algo distintivo en la llamada que pudiera estar en su memoria, pero Janelle ríe sin humor.

-Ser estafada lo hace memorable. ¿Es por eso que está aquí?

-¿Estafa?

-¿Es esta la…? – Susan interrumpe.

-Así es – Janelle no está feliz con ello, lo que sea que esté discutiendo.

-Disculpen la intromisión, ¿Podría darme su nombre?

-Janelle Taylor. Esta es mi tienda.

-Genial, ¿puede decirme qué pasó? – sus notas coloridas y lapicero listo, Booth espera.

Janelle bufa mientras un dejo de alegría, golpeando la nota ofensiva.

Llamó alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, sonando muy dulce pero molesto. Él dijo que ha estado peleando con su novia por sus largas horas de trabajo y quería arreglar las cosas con ella.

-¿Cómo planea hacer eso?

-Hablamos acerca de usar flores para comunicar los sentimientos, pero al ver como ellos habían discutido por pasar demasiado tiempo en el trabajo, él quería que estas fueran enviadas mientras ella trabajaba hasta tarde. Así que ella sabría que él entendía. Él insistió en que estas fueran entregadas antes de las siete treinta.

Recibir la confirmación de su corazonada no consuela para nada a Booth. El tipo conocía lo suficientemente bien sus hábitos y ambiente laboral como para saber una hora exacta en el día en la que ella estaría encerrada en su trabajo, pero lo suficientemente temprano para que la entrega aún fuera recibida. Esto hace que su estómago se revuelva.

-¿Así que pidió una hora específica?

-Sí – Janelle se inclina para tomar una hoja de la pared trasera – Siete de la noche. Le dimos la orden a Colby, él es confiable.

-¿El comprador dijo algún nombre?

-El nombre de su novia era extraño. Temperance Brennan.

Booth se estremece al oír la casual mención de su compañera como el intento de novia de un psicópata.

-¿Y que tal el de él?

-Héctor Sandoval.

-¿Él fue quien llamó?

-Bueno, ahora ya no lo sé. Ese es el nombre que aparece en la tarjeta de crédito que usó.

-Un cargo de Visa – añade Susan – Tenía correcto el número de cuenta y la fecha de expiración, los tres dígitos de seguridad y el código postal. Tuvimos que poner todo eso en la terminal de compra – dice señalado a la pequeña máquina junto a la caja registradora – Janelle hizo todo correcto. Todo estaba bien. Incluso creímos que la transacción era limpia.

-Así que no lo era – Booth dice captando la idea, ya que ambas mujeres están molestas.

-No, recibimos una devolución de cargo del banco esta mañana. Ahora debemos 300 dólares más impuestos. La tarjeta era robada.

Aún no podía creer que la canasta de rosas costara 300 dólares, Booth toma la nota y frunce el ceño.

-Claro que lo hizo. Treinta rosas rojas.

-Espere, ¿Dijo 30?

Las mujeres intercambian miradas.

-Usted no está aquí por el fraude de la tarjeta, ¿Cierto?

-No – un enfermizo serpenteo comienza a recorrer sus entrañas. Este tipo era una mancha negra, cubriendo sus rastros, haciendo órdenes de rosas con nombres prestados y tarjetas robadas – la mujer a la que se las envió, puede que la esté acosando.

-Oh Dios – ambas están horrorizadas ahora, analizando a fondo toda la transacción, pero es Susan quien decide hablar – Oh, lo sentimos, no lo sabíamos…

-Ustedes tomaron todas las precauciones necesarias – les recuerda, porque lo hicieron. No fue su culpa, incluso ellas fueron más víctimas, siendo estafadas por 300 dólares en flores – Este tipo es el verdadero responsable, ¿bien?

La propietaria deja soltar un suspiro y se recuesta contra el mostrador encogiéndose de hombros ante la resignación.

-Ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo.

Booth hace una pausa para poder grabar la información de la transacción, sabiendo que podría ser una pista indirecta. El Señor Sandoval podría ser una víctima también, pero se ha cruzado con el acosador en algún punto, y el desuso de la tarjeta le da a Booth una muy necesitada apertura. Finalmente había un crimen a investigar. Cartas y flores no son ilegales pero usar una tarjeta de crédito robada es fraude. Robo de identidad. Robo descarado de flores sin pagar. Es un punto de partida. Sacando su tarjeta de presentación, Booth se la da a Janelle Taylor, quien la estudia con resignación antes de guardarla junto al teléfono.

-¿Hay algo más que necesite? – le pregunta ella mientras Booth regresa su atención a la nota, intentando anticipar que más preguntaría un perfilador.

-¿El llamante le dictó la nota?

-Sí, él me dio exactamente que escribir en ambas.

-Mmm, ¿Alguna de ustedes es zurda?

-Yo lo soy.

Era hora de irse, pero de pronto una marca de tinta escrita en la palabra "Tú" llama su atención

-Una cosa más, ¿Qué clase de lapicero usó para escribir esto?

-¿Por qué? – dice mientras mira a un lado y saca un bolígrafo azul.

Es un Paper-Mate. Viendo que Bones estaba en lo cierto causa que una risa inminente se encoja y revuelque en algo como un puchero cuando le dijera que tenía razón. Para nada, eso no era una buena idea.

-¿Le importaría si lo tomo como evidencia?

-¿Esto? ¿Para qué?

-Solo… para confirmar una corazonada – dice poniendo el bolígrafo en una bolsa mientras le pone una nota con la fecha y donde fue encontrada - ¿Usted escribió una nota para las rosas también?

-Sí, ya se lo había dicho.

-Lo sé – dice dirigiéndole su mejor sonrisa de disculpas – solo estoy siendo minucioso, así no tengo que regresar a molestarlas después.

-Oh, no es ninguna molestia – dice Susan cortésmente – usted puede volver cuando quiera.

-Podría hacerlo – promete Booth – mientras tango háganme un favor. Si más órdenes vienen para Temperance Brennan, llámenme de inmediato. Tal vez así atrapemos a este tipo.

Terminando el acuerdo, Booth regresa a la acera, viendo de arriba abajo la Calle 14 por un lugar para detenerse y planear su siguiente movimiento. Buscar a Hector Sandoval. Contactar a la publicista de Brennan. Hacer que Hodgins analice la carta. Sacar copias de la carta, lapicero y notas de la florista para la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento para su análisis. Respirar. En ese momento su teléfono suena, interrumpiendo su momento zen.

-¡Booth!

-Soy yo – es la voz de Brennan, estresada e intentando mantener el control.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Más flores. Muchas más.

-¿De qué clase? – las treinta rosas rojas, sospecha.

-Rosas, de largos tallos y rojas, como dos docenas. Es obsceno, un desperdicio.

Booth pincha su nariz y se fuerza a ralentizar su respiración por el bien de ella porque él está molesto y asustado, y ella aun no capta lo realmente serio que es esto.

-¿Hay una nota?

-Escrita a mano – su respiración se oye a través del teléfono solo medio segundo después de esto, como si ambos estuvieran sincronizados inconscientemente. Escondiéndose detrás de su obscena y conspicua consumación, él capta de que es la floreciente inquietud de ella. Una gran pausa se forma debido a la tensión entre ellos, él por la insostenible espera, ella porque aún está procesando el significado oculto en sus palabras de su peculiar promesa.

-Bones, ¿Qué dice?

Otro cambio y otra pausa antes de decirlo en voz alta.

-_"Voy a sacarte de todo esto…" _

Un pavor frío recorre sus dedos mientras aprieta el teléfono, su vínculo con ella. ¡Demonios! Booth cierra los ojos, respirando con calma para el bien de ella detrás de ese agarre de terror que no es más que furia acumulándose. Nadie la va a alejar de él.

La voz de su compañera se desvanece un poco, finalmente mostrando señales de confusa alarma.

-Booth, ¿Qué significa esto?

-Mira, voy por Logan's Circle. Estaré ahí en 20 minutos, ¿bien?

-Bien – responde ella más calmada, pero igual de confundida.

¿Qué significa esto? La furia incrementándose, sombríos murmullos que nublan su vista, Seeley Booth entra en su camioneta y la cierra de un portazo antes de darle un palmazo al volante. La bocina suena, alarmando a los transeúntes mientras él muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como otros corazones laten igual de rápido que el suyo. Esto significa que un maldito acosador está allá afuera, rondando y observando a SU Bones, planeando secuestrar a SU Bones, acercándose pero igualmente oculto entre las sombras.


End file.
